Konosuba: ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: One-shot pequeño de mi historia "Bendito sea esta suerte" ¿Que pasa cuándo resulta que en la noche hay una festividad y no tienes a nadie con quien ir? Kazuma descubrirá la respuesta (Kazuma x Chris/Eris)


Mi nombre es_

_-Satou Kazuma, sí sí, lo sabemos, no vinimos por eso_

... Pues, resulta que estoy en_

**-Un nuevo mundo, este mundo, donde tuviste aventuras bla bla bla, y todo eso**

... Pues veran, luego de tomar una poción, estas voces aparecieron en mi cabeza yyyy... Larga historia

_-Vayan a leerla, es la otra de este Escritor_

... No tengo idea de que hablan... Bueno, me encontraba tranquilamente bebiendo en el gremio, la razón era: Aqua había decidido quedarse en su habitación y no salir, no sé porque ni me importa la razón, Darkness tuvo que visitar la Capital por asuntos de Nobles o algo así, y Megumin tuvo que volver, con Yunyun, a su pueblo de raros Carmesí. Estaba completamente solo y libre... Ok, me siento un poco aburrido... Y abandonado

-**Porque lo** **estás**

Estaba un poco deprimido cuando...

-Hola Kazuma

-Hey amigo, cuanto tiempo, no te veía desde el otro día en esa tienda

Dust y Lynn aparecieron y se sentaron en mi mesa

-_Son los únicos secundarios dentro del presupuesto_

-Hola chicos... ¿Por que están solos ustedes dos? ¿Están en una cita?

Dust puso una sonrisa presumida, Lynn... Parecía haber tenido un ataque al corazón

-Claro que no, solo estamos buscando a los demás para la noche

Dust parecía haber sido rechazado, en otro tema más interesante ¿Que habrá en la noche?

-Oye Lynn ¿Que sucede esta noche?

Dust me vio como un bicho raro cuando pregunte eso

-... ¿En serio Kazuma?

Entonces Lynn me explicó emocionada

-Esta noche ocurre la "Iluminación de los Dioses". Dicen los cuentos, y leyendas, que los Dioses crean este espectáculo cada cierta cantidad de años para mostrar la esperanza en contra del Rey Demonio

Vaya, no suena mal

**-Sí, nada mal para una idea recién sacada de la mano**

¿Que?

-También escuché ciertos rumores de que si vas acompañado esta noche, tendrás la fortuna de siempre estar junto a ellos

Que cursi suena eso

_-Genial, 1 punto para nosotros_

-Seguro tú la pasaras con todas las chicas, maldito bastardo. Se que tu harem es una pesadilla viviente, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso porque tendrás a chicas atractivas contigo

Dust miro el suelo impotente, mientras cerraba su mano en un puño... Aunque no me gusta la idea de "Siempre estar junto a ellas", el hecho de que este solo sin ninguna cerca, Aqua no cuenta, me hace sentir peor que abandonado ahora

-Bueno, nos vemos Kazuma

-Eh, si adiós

Me despedí de los dos... ¡Necesito buscar a alguien con quien pasar esta noche! Siento que si no lo hago, seré un solitario sin futuro peor que Dust. Pagué y salí en dirección a la tienda de Wiz, sin lugar a dudas ella estaría libre, despues de todo es una solterona

-**Recemos para que Wiz no te haya escuchado**

... Cierto. Caminé hasta llegar a la tienda de Wiz y encontrarla... Cerrada...

-... Oh, un cartel...

El cartel decía que se encontraban de vacaciones... ¡ESTA TIENDA APENAS SI PUEDE MANTENERSE EN PIÉ! ¡¿PERO SE TOMAN LAS MOLESTIAS DE UNAS VACACIONES?! Me alejé de ahí resignado, necesitaba encontrar a alguien, de preferencia alguna chica, no quiero pasar una noche especial con ningún hombre...

-_... ¿Soy yo, o eso se escuchó mal?_

... Pero no sé con que chica podría pasar la noche, mi reputación como "ladrón de bragas" me ha dificultado la conversación con las mujeres, la chicas interesadas en mi se encontraban demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlas antes de esta noche. Yunyun sería una opción, pero se fue con Megumin, dudo que Iris pueda venir aquí sin que su maldita guardaespaldas intervenga, Luna ya está más que claro por todos los aventureros que nunca hay que hacer mención de esos temas frente a ella, y no tengo idea de como contactar a Eris-sama sin tener que matarme

-**Estas jodido**

-_Tú, amigo mío, estás soberanamente jodido _

¡Cállense! Estaba por ir a encerrarme en mi mansión, pero alguien me llamó

-Hey Kazuma, tiempo sin vernos

¿Eh? Gire para encontrarme con Chris, quién me sonreía amablemente

-¡**Es un milagro!**

_-¡Un milagro Navideño! XD_

-Hey Chris, que bueno encontrarte, estaba pensando en...

Espera... Conociendo mi suerte, lo más probable es que me diga que tiene que estar ocupada como Eris-sama debido a esta noche, o directamente me rechazara y me dirá que no quiere estar conmigo... Eso no lo soportaría en este momento

-¿En que estabas pensando?

Chris me miró confundida

-... Estaba pensado en lo horrible que es mi suerte

Chris parecía sentirse ofendida

-Oye ¿Por que lo dices de esa forma cuando me encuentro contigo?

-No eres tú, soy yo

-**Ah, esa frase es un clásico**

-Jeje ¿Estas terminando conmigo o que?

Chris se reía, yo por otro lado, no le respondí

-...

-... ¿Cual es el problema?

Ella me pregunto preocupada... Que persona tan agradable

-Nada, me enteré de algo sobre esta noche y, bueno, larga historia. Nos vemos Chris...

Estaba por irme, pero ella me detuvo al agarrar mi mano

-Sobre esta noche Kazuma... Bueno... Um ve-verás...

Las mejillas de Chris se volvieron rojas y evito el contacto visual conmigo... ¿Esta situación es...?

-M-me preguntaba si tú ¿Querrías pasar la noche co-conmigo?

Chris soltó mi mano y miró en cualquier otra dirección tímidamente...

-_Aww que tierna ¿Nos la quedamos?_

¡SHHH! Estoy pensando... Vi a Chris y la adorable escena que tenía frente a mí... Diablos, siento mis propias mejillas arder ahora... No, espera, no te emociones demasiado Kazuma, primero debes responderle, como todo un caballero

**-Los modales hacen al hombre**

-¡S-sí me encantaría!

Mierda, estoy demasiado emocionado como para contenerme

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Chris sonrió emocionada

-Je, entonces tendría una cita con Eris-sama

Dije eso con una sonrisa presumida

_-Ahora hacemos Spam, vaya_

-Bueno, yo estoy bien con tal salir contigo

Chris dijo eso mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

-E-eh, o-ok nos vemos después

Maldita sea, siento mi cara arder, y creo que tengo una sonrisa boba en la cara. Chris se sonrojo aun más y parecía que trataba de no reírse de mi

-Ok, nos vemos

Chris se fue caminando... Esperen... ¿No se supone que quién debía invitar a la cita sería yo y no ella?... Y además actúe de lo más bobo con ella... Agh, creo que mi orgullo como hombre se rompió

-**¿Que orgullo?**

_-¿Siquiera tenías hombría antes de esto?_

¡CÁLLENSE! Necesito recuperar puntos... Hmmm ¿Como lo haré?

-**... ¿Quieres una pista?**

... Sí

-**Es fácil, dale un obsequio (regalo), de por si es típico de las citas esas cosas, además, viene para la ocasión**

¿Cómo?

-**Ella es una diosa, literalmente, y esta noche se celebra gracias a ella, y otros tantos que no interesan, podrías decir como excusa que es una ofrenda a ella**

... Creo que es el mejor consejo para citas que me hayan dicho... También es el único consejo que me hayan dicho

_-... Sigue hablando de forma tan patetica y me obligaras a burlarme de ti_

_... _Oigan ¿Que se supone que le dé?

-**Ni idea**

¡AHORA ERES UN INÚTIL!

* * *

Me tomó casi toda la tarde buscar el regalo perfecto

**_-¿Perfecto? _****X **_2_

... Ok. Me tomó casi toda la tarde buscar lo único que pensé que sería un regalo aceptable ¿Felices?

-**Seh**

-_Es mejor, lo hace sonar más lamentable y desesperado, por así decirlo_

¿Que es lo que les pasa hoy? Estuvieron casi obligandome a esto

-**Larga historia**

... No quiero saber, veamos... Aun es de día, así que ahora debo ir a prepararme

-Hey Kazuma ¿Que haces?

-¿Uh?

Gire y me encontre con Chris, quién tenía un helado. Oculte el regalo y actúe natural

-Hola Chris, solo caminando

-Oh, esta bien

Ella le dio una mordida a su helado con una sonrisa

Ahora que veo de cerca, ella tiene un poco de helado en sus mejillas... Ya se, es mi oportunidad, le limpiare la cara y... Espera ¿Debería solo limpiarle la cara o mejor la beso en la mejilla?... No, no tengo el valor suficiente para lo segundo. Usando la manga de mi camisa, comencé a limpiarle las mejillas

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?

-... Te limpió el helado de la cara

-Ah, ok...

Ella evito mi mirada y parecía decepcionada... Ugh, esto se volvió incomodo

_-... Solo porque das pena, te diré que debes hacer para mejorar la situación_

Te escucho fuerte y claro

_-__Bien, omitire las palabras, para hacer suspenso_

... Vaya... ¡¿Que haga qu_?!... Oh buena idea... ¡No me llames virgen desesperado!... Agh, maldita sea, sí soy un virgen desesperado... ¡Muy bien, lo haré!

-**... ¿Que diablos?**

Tome la mano de Chris y le dije

-Ven, vamos a mi mansión a esperar la noche

-¿Uh? O-ok

* * *

Llegamos a la mansión sin problemas. Chris miró el lugar, como si buscara a alguien, dandome la espalda

-¿Y donde están las otras?

Chris pregunto eso mientras se acercaba a una pared

-Aqua se encerró en su habitación, Darkness y Megumin se fueron lejos de aquí

-Ah, ya veo

Usando Sigilo, me acerqué silenciosamente a Chris por detrás

-¿Y que quieres ha...?

Chris se dio la vuelta y me vio. Yo sonreía satisfecho po la situación

-Pues ya que estamos solos~

**-¿Que carajos le hiciste, Fire? Ya no es el neet virgen e inexperto de siempre**

**-**_... Es un secreto_

Apoyé una mano contra la pared para acorralarla ¡Sí! Por fin pude hacerlo sin ningún problema... ¿Por que siento que logré algo que muchos otros no?

_-Los Kazuma de todos los fics te aplauden amigo_

... Volviendo con Chris

-E-estas muy cerca, me pones nerviosa

-¿Y que tal si me acerco más?

Y tal como dije, me acerqué aún más a Chris

-D-deja esto... Te dije que si coqueteabas con una Diosa te caería una retribución divina

-Oooh~ Entonces, tomaría los necesarios para salir contigo

Ella desvío la mirada y se sonrojó... No pierdas el control Kazuma, no pierdas el control... Hora del bonus. Saqué el obsequio

-*Jadeo* ¿E-eso es?

-Chrysanthemum (crisantemo), que en el lenguaje de las flores significa "Un corazón que nunca se rinde"... Y tu flor favorita, Eris-sama

El rostro de Chris se sonrojó bastante luego de las últimas palabras

Gracias por recordarme lo que significaba el nombre

-_Nah, no fue nad_a

-Toma, es un obsequio, consideralo un tributo a la diosa más linda que conozco

Ella tomó la flor y la miró conmovida...

**-Nada mal chico, nada mal**

Chris me vio a los ojos, unos hermosos morados, su rostro se acercó al mio. Estabamos a punto de besarnos pero...

-Váyanse a un hotel

Aqua llegó, en pillama, y arruinó el momento

Chris me empujó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Yo solo pensé en una cosa...

-... ¿Que haces Kazuma?... ¡Hey no me tires del cabello! ¡Duele, duele mucho! ¡Espera, no me eches!

Tire a Aqua del cabello hasta la entrada, y la saqué afuera de una patada

-¡¿Como te atreves a hacerle esto a la Diosa Aqua?!

-Largo, maldita Diosa inútil

Le arrojé unos cuantos eris a Aqua en la cara, para que pudiera rentar un lugar para pasar la noche, y cerré la puerta, la que luego bloqueé con todo lo que tenía cerca. Cerca de 10 minutos, Aqua estuvo tratando de entrar, hasta que se rindió y se fue. Volví con Chris, seguía en la cocina

-... ¿P-puedo usar tu baño? Necesito bañarme

-C-claro, sígueme

Chris y yo caminamos hasta el baño, y estando ya en la puerta, Chris giro a verme

-No espies

-Tranquila, con la información de que estas ahí, es más que suficiente para mi imaginación

-Baka

Chris entró y yo me fui a mi habitación... No ¿A quién engaño? Me quede a escuchar como Chris se bañaba, y solo me fui cuando oí que estaba por terminar. Luego yo también me bañe, necesitaba oler bien para la noche

Bien ¿Algún otro consejo que darme?

**-Diría "se tú mismo", pero eres un asco**

No ayudas

-**Bien, este es el plan**

... Hmmm no esta mal... Podría ser... ¡¿QUE CARAJ_?!... Ah, eso me gusta... Sí ¡Sí! ¡Estoy listo!

Terminé de bañarme y me puse mi ropa deportiva. El cielo ya estaba oscurecido, busqué a Chris pero no la encontre, así que subí al segundo piso y... No la encontré, pero vi la ventana del pasillo abierta, me acerqué para cerrarla

-Oye Kazuma

¿Que? Saqué mi cabeza por la ventana, miré arriba y vi a Chris en el techo

-¡Ven aquí, es el mejor lugar para ver las estrellas!

Ella me lanzó una cuerda. Por seguridad tire de ella un par de veces para saber si soportaría mi peso, una vez confirmado subí por la pared, me sentía como un espía en una misión imposible jeje. Una vez arriba, Chris estaba sentada, con una sonrisa y viendo las estrellas. Se dió cuenta de mi presencia y dio unas palmadas a su izquierda

-Ven, siéntate aquí, pero ten cuidado, no quiero perderme esto solo porque moriste

-Por favor, no soy tan torpe

Fui junto a Chris y me senté... Pero mis pies se resbalaron, me aferré al brazo de Chris por miedo y termine con un golpe en el trasero

-Jeje, te lo dije

-¡No fue nada gracioso! ¡Pensé que moriría!

-¡Mira! ¡Ya inició!

Miré el cielo y pude ver como poco a poco el cielo era invadida por varias estrellas fugaces...

Era bastante genial ver eso, sobre todo porque nunca vi uno en Japón

-Sabes, esta es en realidad la primera vez que lo veo

Chris dijo eso sin verme, se veía como una niña en un festival por primera vez

-¿En serio? Imagine que ya te habrías aburrido de esta celebración

-Jeje, no, los días son muy aburridos en el cielo, esto es más entretenido, por mucho

Ella dijo eso con una sonrisa, pero en vez de una alegre, parecía una de tristeza... Mientras yo bostezaba, apoye mi brazo en sus hombros y la acerque a mí. Mire las estrellas para reunir valor, y evitar la mirada de Chris, y dije

-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí, no es aburrido para mi

Mire a Chris y ella por fin ignoraba el cielo con tal de verme. Me sonreía de forma calida

-Pienso lo mismo

Eso dijo antes de darne un dulce beso en la mejilla y recostar su cabeza en mi hombro... Estoy demasiado sorprendido como para moverme

* * *

El espectáculo había terminado. Chris y yo entramos por la ventana al pasillo

-Fue una buena primera cita ¿Verdad, Eris-sama?

Dije eso solo para molestarla, Chris me miró con una sonrisa sospechosa

-No lo sé, depende de tu respuesta

Chris se acerco a mi con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Que respuesta?

Luego de preguntar eso, Chris me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Duro un pequeño momento, pero fue lo suficiente para que mi corazón se acelerará y pudiera guardar esta sensación en mi memoria. Ella se alejo de mi unos pocos pasos, y con una sonrisa me preguntó

-¿Tendrías otra cita conmigo, Kazuma-san?

* * *

**Y eso es todo, sólo algo que escribí y dije "Lo publicaré"**

**Es todo**


End file.
